New Friends
by OtakuLion
Summary: A Creepypasta fic with the group trying to live normal lives in a mansion. Accepting OCs! My first story on this account. Previous account -Endershy R,R&R! OtakuLion
1. Chapter 1- The New Girl

_**New Friends**_

**Chapter 1- The New Girl**

**Note: I experiment a lot with fanfics but I'll try to stay on this until it's at least 5 chapters. This is NOT my first fic. I used to run an account named Endershy. And I write on my free time.**

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Only Kayla, my OC.**_

_**Kayla P.O.V**_

I sprinted through the woods, hoping not to be seen by nosy humans. I was trying not to kill too many of them this month. I reached the mansion to hear Jeff, Eyeless Jack, and Slender arguing.

"-Have to find a guardian for her."

"No. Let one of us get her."

"Be reasonable. All of us will scare the shit out of her. She's only 8."

Sighing, I ran in. "Who needs to be brought here this time? I overheard you sayi-" I was cut off by Jack screaming that it should be me, I'd be less likely to scare her, until Slendy finally agreed.

"Fine, go. Her name is Sally. You'll know her when you see her." He gave me the address. Nodding, I dashed back into the woods. Arriving, the house already felt eerie. Good. That means she's here. I swiftly glided up the stairs, being a spirit. I entered the room to see a two small girls. One, obviously the younger, and the victim, sat on her bed looking about to scream. The other stared at the younger girl. "This is my house. Will you play with me?" This was her. I knew it. I cleared my throat. "Sally?" The two stared at me. The first screamed. Sally nodded, fear in her eyes. "Come with me. I'll play with you." She walked to me. _A little faster, kid…_ Eventually she reached me. I picked her up and swung her onto my back. The parents burst open the door. Thankfully, me and Sally had already escaped through the window.

_**Sally P.O.V**_

I didn't know where the older girl was taking me, but we left my house quickly. She ran faster than I could have thought possible, with me on her back. We reached a forest and ran towards an abandoned house. "Where are you taking me?"

**First Chapter done! The next will be up soon. R,R&R! ~**_**OtakuLion**_


	2. Chapter 2- The Meeting

_**New Friends**_

_**Chapter 2~ The Meeting**_

_**Hey Guys! Second Chapter! OC Form is in the reviews! Have Fun! **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. Only Kayla, my OC.**_

**Kayla P.O.V**

I quickly ran Sally to the mansion. "Where are you taking me?" I silently laughed. "You'll see." We made it to the edge of the border. I started to walk. No one would see me once we're inside. "Why are you taking me to an abandoned house? It doesn't look like fun.." I smiled and stepped across the border, revealing the mansion that has been my home for 19 years. A small gasp came from Sally, and she jumped off my back. Eagerly, she ran to the mansion. "Sally! Wait! Come back!" It was no use. Though the small girl slowed, she still moved forwards. I finally caught up to her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Some of them don't know you're coming." She lowered her head, and apologized. Grasping her hand, I heard Smile's familiar bark. He would probably shock her. "I'll go in first, okay? To warn them." "Okay!" I ran forwards, and watched Smile get out. _Again._ I have to get Slender to get a proxy to fix the damned door. I ran to the husky, and, of course, he ran off back towards the house. I scared him sometimes. I saw a flash of orange, red, and blond as Firebird came up to me. "You have the new girl? I'll let the others know." "Thanks FB! Oh, can you get someone to fix that door so Smile doesn't get out?" She laughed and nodded, leading Smile back to the house. "**New kid's here!**" Sally silently walked up to me. "Who was that? Was that a dog? I like dogs! Let's go!" I lifted Sally onto my shoulders and walked towards the house. I saw Firebird talking to Hoodie. Maybe he'll fix it. If no one does, I will…

**BEN P.O.V**

So there's another one? Great… I paused the Smash Brothers game me and Gold were playing. "Come on BEN! I had a kill streak! What was that for? You jealous?" He smirked at that last part. "No. The new one's here." I replied without emotion and walked out of the door. Everyone had already gathered around the table. "I thought Gold was with you. Where is he?" Jeff sounded confused. "Increasing his kill streak. What do you think?" "Masky, get him and bring him down here." The proxy nodded, and ran upstairs. Once Gold got his ass downstairs, he sat down next to me and we shut up as the new kid walked in. She looked a little shocked, and young. Our youngest up till now was Morendo, and she was at least 11. Well, and me, but I was tall for my age. This one looked like she talks a lot though. She sat next to Kayla, on a small chair we had for some of our, smaller, friends. She looked at Kayla and whispered something into her ear. "Later, Sally. First, you have to meet everyone." Kayla responded and sat up. She was across from Slender. It was where a new person sits when they come, but Sally looked genuinely frightened to talk. Of course, Kayla spoke for her. "Hello everyone. We meet on this fine night to welcome our newest member, Sally. Everyone shall introduce themselves, and what their story is." EJ raised his hand. "Umm.. Kayla? What about Morendo? I don't want- Sally, is it?- dead on the first day." The 11-year-old stared at Jack. "You want me to do it? Me? Okay…" Problems were quickly solved here, even with a simple stare. Or a knife. Kayla rolled her eyes. "_Fine."_ As the meeting went on, Sally looked less frightened. I thought we would freak her out more, but she seemed happy with the killing, and the proxies, and the haunting of the electronics. After everyone finished, she looked at Kayla, her head tilted like a puppy. "Sally.. Your turn.." Did. She. Just… "**Kayla! You just used my line! You can't do that, you insufferable spirit!**" "Last I checked, BEN, that's all you are too. A spirit, wandering the Earth forever." I sighed, not caring anymore, and also not wanting to have an argument. Sally explained her story, and I felt terrible for her. Only 8, and her uncle rapes her? Poor thing….

_**Hope you like it! Thanks to FrozenFlamingFire for Morendo and Firebird! Next chapter is in the process! Stay random/creepy! ~OtakuLion**_


	3. Chapter 3- The Human

_**New Friends**_

_**Chapter 3- The Human**_

_Hey guys. Sorry about the late chapters. I'm hoping to post daily but if I can't, I'll make up for it. All rest of today writing! Making up for Saturday and Sunday. _

_**Disclaimer: I only own Kayla, my OC.**_

_**Jeff P.O.V**_

So, after giving Sally a quick tour of the mansion, we sent her off to her room so she could customize it. Firebird was helping, of course. She's too short to reach some of the places she might want stuff hung up. Of course, after the meeting, everyone disbanded. Gold and BEN off to play video games, Slender to check the borders, soon to go up and make more of his little 'pages', Masky and Hoodie raiding the cheesecake, _again,_ and everyone else to their rooms, so me and EJ were the only ones who stayed in the room. Slendy walked back in after a few minutes. "Everything's fine. There is a human out there but he's far from the border, he'll dismiss it." He walked up to his room. Knowing it was safe, I left my knife lightly rest on the arm of the couch. Jack walked in with a small bag of popcorn, and held it out to me. "Want some? Just made it." I shrugged and grabbed a handful. The popcorn still half in my mouth, I heard a loud noise. Like gunshots. I grabbed my knife and ran towards the sound, telling Jack to wait in the kitchen. He walked quickly, trying to save the popcorn. _You can always make a new bag, just get in the kitchen and stay there.. _I saw a man in a leather jacket and jeans run in with a gun, and that's when I felt the pain in my shoulder. Shit.

_**Eyeless Jack P.O.V**_

I watched the man shoot Jack. His brown hair flew in front of his dark blue eyes as he shot random things. I tried to stay hidden, so he wouldn't shoot me too. I stopped eating. Surely he would hear it. Jack was strong enough that he would live. I mean, it's only a shot to the shoulder, and if he can cut his face to be a distorted smile, he could deal with that. The man looked confused, as he couldn't find Jack. "Come out! I know you're here!" His voice was strangled, like he'd been through some things. I saw Jeff out of the corner of my eye walk up to the man. "Right here, buddy. Now _**GO TO SLEEP.**_" He stabbed the man through his spine with ease. Jane would give him hell for it, but whatever. He'd just saved Jane- and everyone else-'s ass. I then heard him call me. I set my delectable popcorn down and went to the corpse. Jeff then handed something to me. His kidney. I lightly blushed and thanked him. "I could've done that myself, but thanks. It's your kill after all. Now, let's get this body out before the others come down."

_**Alright guys. I really am making 2 more chapters tonight. Cross my heart and hope to fly. Thanks to my friend Connor for the idea. I'll see you guys in a bit then! Stay Random/Creepy! ~**__**OtakuLion**_


End file.
